1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and corresponding method of controlling the navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation apparatus is a device for generating road guide information based on a global positioning system (GPS) signal and map information, and providing the road guide information to a user.